A walk down the road
by The Time lord consulting Angel
Summary: Greg Lestrade doesn't like living the quiet well behaved life his family wanted and his sister enjoyed. He prefers the fun, loud life that leads to a fast and young death. And he's fine with that, until he's given a reason to be alive. Teen!lock Mollstrade
1. Chapter 1

**This is Molstrade. Summary: Greg Lestrade doesn't like living the quiet well behaved life his family wanted and his sister enjoyed. He prefers the fun, loud life that leads to a fast and young death. And he's fine with that, until he's given a reason to be alive.**

**I'm always borrowing Lucy as Helena Bonham Carter in A room with a view and a house like theirs. It's set in England in about 1997. Moriarty's in this but he isn't evil. **

**Points of view will vary depending on the chapter. I have used a few characters from the series. Do not judge me.**

**None of this stuff belongs to me or I wouldn't be writing this on my school laptop.**

Have you ever had that one person who you notice, and you don't actually talk to them? The person you know but don't acknowledge? I do. Molly Hooper. I guess I should tell you the story first. Then I wouldn't say a bunch of stupid thing that make more questions than answers. I've been told I do that.

Saturday was a good day. I love Saturday. My parents were always out and it is so easy to sneak out on my uncle. This particular Saturday night I had snuck out and headed out of the quiet, nice (to my parents) sized, extremely boring town of Grace to the much bigger, much more entertaining small city of Miller. It was a half hour walk but I would walk half an hour there and half an hour more if it meant I got to get out of that hell hole of a town. God I hated it there. I was half way to Miller when the first car passed by. I recognised the car, it was my best friend Lyle. My best friend who was supposedly tied to a chair in his basement after his dad found out he tipped their bins into the schools swimming pool. Yeah, that was fun.

I got a lift with him, which was a lot easier than walking in the near dark in jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket. The party we were headed to was a 19th birthday bonfire. Sebastian Moran had decided to have a huge party to get back at his parents for taking away his car. The party was pretty awesome, and we could hear it before we could see it. Moran was a pretty cool guy. He scared the shit out of most of us, but he was pretty cool. Two hours into the party most of the others were drunk or passed out. There were five of us in the kitchen. It was a big kitchen. Sebastian's house was great; it was one of the nice new modern ones, and the kitchen was really, really white. The five of us were myself, Sebastian, Henry Knight, Lyle and Some kid I'd never seen before but seemed to know Sebastian. We were all at least slightly drunk when the kid came down. It wasn't really fair to call him a kid since he was in the same grade as I was. The Kid was Sebastian's scrawny Irish cousin, Jake or something.

"Thought I told you to stay upstairs Jim."

"Just getting a drink." The kid said, pulling two cans of coke and a beer out of the fridge.

"Put that back, you ain't drinking you're underage."

"So are half the people passed out on your front yard."

"Put it back or I'll break your fingers."

The kid rolled his eyes and put the beer can back in the fridge. The guy I didn't know, whose named turned out to be Nathan, then decided to open his mouth.

"Hey, aren't you the fag from Grace?" Jim looked at Nathan, obviously not knowing how to react.

"Yeah." Lyle chimed in. "You're the freak that lives near the school. Figures you would be studying during the best party of the year."

Jim shook his head in disbelief and walked up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Seb, why's your cousin such a freak?" Nathan asked.

"Dunno, but if you ever call him a fag again I'll shove you off the roof of this house."

"Right, sorry." Nathan moved away from Sebastian a bit.

They kept talking about few things but I didn't hear them. I remembered the kid now. He was in a few of my classes, and nobody talked to him (other than to bully him) since the seventh grade when some kid had said in front of the whole gym class that gym was gay. Some smart ass with a weird name had ruined the chances at ever having any friends for the rest of his high school life. Besides Molly. Molly and Jim had been friends since they were six and Molly's family moved in next door to Jims. I never got why I started thinking about Molly that night. My mind did that sometimes, it just wondered off. Next thing I knew Lyle was shoving my shoulder and asking about Cara Link, my last girlfriend. Or was it my second last? I'm pretty sure she was the last. Irene was my second last. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair, a nice body, and was really easy. Apparently, that's my type. The third of my type I actually dated in the last two months. I went along with the conversations got wasted and pasted out in the back of Lyle's pickup truck. It was the average Saturday night. I woke up with my sister shaking my shoulder.

"Get up."

"What time is it?"

6:30. we have half an hour to get back to the house before mum and dad notice we're gone."

"Right, yeah."

I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Lucy. Other than be caught by my parents every weekend, plus the extra times they would probably kill me if they found out about my tattoo or the skipping school and all the other things I did. She drove me home and I spent the rest of my Sunday trying to Sober up for school.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday finally came I was so happy I had Lucy I felt obligated to do something nice for her. I'm sure I'd get around to it. I drove to school, not that I needed to, it was six blocks away, and went up to sit with my mates; most of whom were still partially hung over.

First period was history. Oh joy. I took my seat in the second back row next to my Lyle and Henry. Then she came in. Molly wearing a rather beautiful blue jacket and jeans, she always wore jeans and a jacket. Why did he remember stuff like this? She took her seat in front of me and got ready for the class. She was one of the few who did. Then again she was far too smart to be in this class, but she had missed a lot of school last year and got put down in class. Our teacher, Mrs Hudson, walked in just then and started class.

"Good morning everyone. Take out your books we will be continuing on with the notes from last lesson. We also have a class assignment coming up and you will be working in pairs. Half the class groaned and the other half smirked. Only half the class would be doing this assignment. Just like every other assignment. Everyone (else) took down the notes and Mrs Hudson put all the boys name in a jar and walked around the class room letting the girls pick out of the jar to determine who would be whose partner. Just as Marie Stephens had taken the last name out of the jar the bell rang.

"Okay, we'll get started on the project next lesson. Oh and Greg, see me at the end of the day."

I groaned. Damn, what did I do now? Anyway the rest of the day was boring, I can't even remember what most of my classes were, but I remember that Molly wasn't in our last period maths. The last bell rang and I was half way to my car before I remembered I had to talk to Mrs Hudson. I waited until most the others had left before I went back inside. I knew Mrs Hudson would still be here, she's always there to talk to the students that are having trouble and are failing. I know I was horrible at history but Mrs Hudson was definitely my favourite teacher. She was actually the only teacher in that tiny town that I could stand.

Anyway he history rooms were on the second story and I had to walk up the stairs, I tripped over a couple of times. I was tired. I was walking down the hall, just a few classrooms from my history room, when I heard voices. Not voices in my head, Mrs Hudson and Molly's from in the room.

"Please miss is there any other options. I'll do the project alone."

"I'm sorry dear but it is a group project and I can't let you do it alone because then Greg would need to do it on his own as well."

They were talking about me? It must have been my name Molly pulled out of the jar. Now she wanted to just drop me?

"Miss please it's not like he's going to do any of the work anyway."

"I know dear, and I will talk to him when he gets here. But I'm afraid you'll have to work with him."

I walked into the doorway and knocked on the open door. Molly and Mrs Hudson jumped.

"You wanted to see me miss."

Molly picked up her back and walked out of the room. She looked mad.

"Yes Miss?"

"I wanted to talk about the class project. I sat down on the first desk in front of the teacher's desk.

"What about it?"

"You know Molly Hopper don't you? You're being paired with her. I know a lot of the kids slack off and let their partners do the work, but Molly has a lot of work and I just wanted to make sure you'll work well with her."

"Of course miss."

"Gregory, this is very serious. Molly isn't going to do this project alone unless you want to do this project by yourself?"

"No, I'll work with Molly. I promise I'll put in an effort."

"Thank you dear. Have a nice day."

"Yes Mrs Hudson."

I walked outside and to my car. So Molly didn't want me for a partner. Fine. I knew how to fake an effort. I could pretend to try, I had done it before.

I dreaded going home. I don't know why, it didn't matter if my parents punished me because they never went through with it, it was more just seeing my parents with that annoying view of the world that everyone who wasn't rich and perfect and well behaved was beneath them.

My house was nice, built in the late 1800's and mum and dad were already home. Damn. I had to creep into the house and made it to my room in record time of 7 seconds and didn't trip up the stairs once. I actually tried to do some of my homework. And by try I mean I got Lucy to tell me what to write and just put that down. We had dinner and my parents didn't acknowledge me, as usual. Normal Monday, minus the Molly thing.

I couldn't sleep so I decided to sneak out and go for a walk. The sun was just going down and it was going to be out for another half hour tops. It wasn't cold which was unusual; it was actually quite nice out. Well, it was nice until it started raining. That happened quickly.

I ran home, snuck in through my window and passed out on my floor. Lucy must have seen me sneak in because I woke up without a jacket, socks and shoes, in bed covered with a blanket.

God bless Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

I barely made it to school on time to suffer through an English lecture. You'd think 17 year olds would get more control over what killed their own brain cells.

I caught up on sleep during the first three periods and I don't think I actually missed anything important though. Then before lunch came history. We got our assignment and moved around to sit next to our partner. Mrs Hudson explained what we were doing, when it was due and all the rubbish we needed to do to complete.

Just as I leant over to talk to Molly the bell rang and she was out of the room before I could blink. It didn't matter though; I knew where she would be.

I headed to the library through the sea of people, careful to avoid my friends so they didn't know I was ditching them at lunch to talk to a girl they didn't deem important enough to remember her name. The library smelt funny and I didn't know most of the people in there.

I went down the eight stairs and walked around the study area. Molly wasn't there but I recognised that Jim kid from Sebastian's party. He and molly were friends. I don't think I had ever spoken to him before, but I didn't want to get lost in a library so I walked over to him.

"Hey." Jim looked up and flinched when he saw me. He looked sceptical. "Um, hi?"

"You're friends with Molly, right?"

Jim went from sceptical to suspicious. "Why?"

"We have a history project together and I wanted to talk to her about to." Jim raised an eyebrow, but pointed over to a row of books

"Thanks."

Molly was looking at a book when I went up and leant against the bookcase next to her. She didn't say anything, she just ignored me. But I wasn't going anywhere and she must have realised that. She sighed and turned to me.

"What do you want?"

"You tried to drop me as your partner." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well believe it or not doing all the work on a project for a brainless lazy jerk didn't really sound fair to me."

Molly's response surprised me. I didn't talk to her before now; she wasn't the kind of girl I was interested in, but I knew she wasn't the kind of girl who talked back and insulted people. She was the quiet girl who nobody talked to and was a pushover and didn't ask to switch partners. What happened last year?

"We've never even spoken, you don't know me, how do you know I wouldn't do any of the work."

"Because you don't do any work. Ever. And I do know you. We have been in most of the same classes since we started school. You live down the street from me. Anyway it doesn't matter, I'll do the work and put your name on it before I hand it in."

"But I want to help." No I don't, what am I saying? She just offered to do all the work and I said I want to do it. What the hell is wrong with me? She must have had the same thought because she looked even more sceptical than Jim had.

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do!"

"No you don't, you want me to do all the work. You're just trying to prove me wrong."

Molly started walking away and I followed her.

"No, I want to do my bit! What makes you think that I want you to do it all?"

Molly stopped walking and turned to face me. "If you wanted to actually to do the work you would have chosen to do it by yourself. It's fine, I'll do it."

"Molly, I want to help."

Molly sighed. "You know if you do this you aren't backing down."

"I know."

She groaned. "Fine. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing." That was a lie. I was supposed to be helping my mother get ready for some kind of party that weekend but if this got me out of it then that was great."

"Well come over to my place this afternoon and we'll get started."

"Right. I'll see you this afternoon." Molly was walking away before I had finished talking.


	4. Molly's story

**short one from molly's point of view so far. this explains what happened to Molly last year and how Lucy knows Molly (If you've seen the promo i put up on tumblr).**

Why did I think this was a good idea? I could barely hear myself think and I didn't want to leave the room for fear of being attacked by a bunch of wasted teenagers.

I had agreed to come over to Sebastian's house when Jim asked me because his mum was out of town for a few weeks( his parents were divorced) and Jim knew the odds of not coming in contact with a drunken idiot were against him, and most the drunken idiots that saw Jim brought up the fact he was gay, in less than nice terms.

Jim hated being called things like 'fag and homo' especially when it came with people bashing him and saying they were only joking around.

Me and Jim had been in Jims temporary room talking all night when we decided they needed a drink.

"I'll get it." I volunteered getting up and walking to the door.

"NO!" Jim jumped up and stopped me before I could leave the room.

"Jim if you go down there you'll just come back up in a bad mood."

"And if you go down there it could get a lot worse. Just sit down, I'll get it."

Jim was gone for only a few minute and sure enough he was in a bad mood.

"What happened?"

"Some idiot called me a fag and Seb threatened to break my fingers."

"Huh." I took a sip and sat down next to Jim. "Why do they say you're gay just because some idiot claims it in gym?"

"Because the idiot was Sherlock Holmes and everyone knows he doesn't make mistakes."

"But he did make a mistake."

"He confused bi with gay, big deal I still get beat up every day because of that dickhead."

"Are you sure you're bi? I mean you've gone out with, like fifteen guys, but you've never even kissed another girl."

"I'm gay. I think. I only old my parents I was bi so they wouldn't kick me out. I think the reason my mum lets me spend so much time out is because I'm spending it with you and she's hoping you'll turn me straight."

I kind of had to laugh a little at that. "I'm flattered, I guess."

I don't know why, but I leant over and kissed Jim. I could tell he was shocked. The kiss didn't last too long, and the look on his face made me laugh.

"Yep definitely gay. I think."

"Oh no my first kiss was with the gay guy near the school kill me now!" I said sarcastically.

Jim splashed me with his drink and I tipped the rest of mine on his head. We found childishly for a few minutes and I had to be happy. I never got why people were so horrible to Jim; he was such a great guy, I don't know what I would do without him.

"How are things going? At home I mean."

"Alright I guess. Mum still visits Jack in prison on the weekends. Lucy's watching Lia and Todd now."

"You're mum is still going to see Jack?! Why?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "She's still in love with the bastard. They were married for twenty years and had four kids together."

"One of which he killed and raped another."

"You're right she is twisted."

"Yeah. Molly we don't have to talk about this is you don't want to."

I nodded. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I hadn't cried all year, I was making progress.

Last year my dad lost his job, and then he started drinking. A lot. Then he started hitting me, my older brother and my younger sister. Then he got worse, he went after me. My mum didn't do anything to stop him; she took his side, saying it was my fault. Then one night at dinner a bunch of cops showed up and took him to a station for questioning. They let him go. I always hated cops for that. The very thought of them makes me want to shoot them. If they hadn't let him go he wouldn't have come home drunk, he wouldn't have raped me again and Jacob wouldn't have tried to protect me, and he wouldn't have cut Jacobs neck with a shard of glass. If they had kept him in everything could have gone back to normal. But they didn't, so my brother was dead and my mother was in love with the monster that had ruined my childhood, traumatized me and murdered my brother.

Jim was the only one who knew about this, they had kept it as quiet as possible. My mum still went to see my dad every chance he got, she didn't get me help, and if it weren't for Jim, Todd and Lia I probably would have killed myself. Trying to get through that was hell and I haven't been the same since.

"So… do you want to go downstairs and draw on the people who've passed out faces with a permanent marker?"

I smiled through the tears. God bless Jim.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"'night"

"Good night."

"And Molly"

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty amazing."

I smiled. God bless him.


	5. i need more reviews

**hi! so i'm not upating this anymore ****_until i start getting more reviews_**** because i'm not wasting my time on it. **


	6. Chapter 6

So this is what's happened so far: Greg snuck out of town to go to Sebastian Moran's party, met Jim (Who's bi but has a casual thing with molly). He was put with molly on a history project and now he's going to her house this afternoon. That's as basic as it gets. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Why did I have to pick his name? Out of everyone in the class why did I have to pick him? I always pick the dumb kids that sit in the back of the classroom and that's fine, because it means I can do the work and not have to talk to them, but there he was, talking to Jim. I heard him mention my name and walked back over to me. I'll have to kill Jim later. He leant up next to me and I tried ignoring him but he just wouldn't go away! Then I went and said he could help! What was wrong with me? Then I told him to come over to my house. How much stupider could I get? I knew his older sister Lucy, she was nice and she babysat my little brother and sister, and our parents used to… talk or something. Our parents couldn't be friends because they were not as rich as his were. He was just so… different. I knew him, sort of. We had gone to school together our whole lives and had never spoken. I was invisible and that was how I liked it. Now he was on his way over to my house to "help" with the project. Damn Damn Damn damn! As soon as the last bell of the day went off I ran to my car and drove home as fast as I could. Mum wasn't home and Lucy was watching Lia and Todd.

"Hi." I said walking through the door. "I'm home."

My house wasn't that amazing; we had moved last year. Lia ran up to me and hugged my legs tightly, almost pushing me over.

"Make him stop it!" my four year old sister yelled as Todd ran into the room squirting her with one of those small cheap plastic water guns.

"Todd, leave your sister alone! Oh, hello Molly." Lucy reached down and took the gun from the annoying eight year old.

"Hello Lucy." I leant down and picked Lia up and she buried her face in my neck, like she was trying to hide from her brother.

"Todd leave Lia alone or I'll hang you from the clothes line."

Todd pouted and ran up to his room.

"Thanks for watching them."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Lia."

"Bye." Lia murmured, not looking up from my shoulder which was strange because normally she adored Lucy.

Lucy left and I went looking for Todd. I didn't want him acting like a little shit when Greg came over. I didn't need a reason for him to remember me. The little bugger was in our mothers' room jumping on the bed. Well, getting him settled would be fun. Lia sat in the chair in the corner reading while I spent half an hour trying to catch, settle down and bribe him into sitting still for an hour.

I was helping Todd with his homework when the doorbell rang an hour after I got home.

"You behave or else." Todd just grinned back evilly. "Todd I'm serious." He stopped grinning and nodded. "Good. Now finish your homework, I'll be in the living room."

I walked to my front door taking my sweet time. It seemed to have the intended affect because he looked annoyed when I opened the door.

"Took your sweet time?"

"It's my house. And believe it or not I wasn't waiting around for you to show up." I turned and started walking back into the house. He followed me and we sat on the lounge and started the project. Half an hour later I was shocked to find he was actually putting in an effort.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I started explaining when Todd called out.

"Molly! Molly I'm stuck in the staircase!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. How many times has he done that already?

"Coming!" I walked out of the room to the kitchen and sure enough, there was Todd with his head stuck in the staircase railing. Greg tried not to smirk. Wait why was he in here?

"Why the bloody hell did you stick your head in there?"

"I dunno." I was tempted to leave him in there but he looked like he was going to pass out.

It was a good thing the house was so old and a lot of the bars had become loose and easy to shift out of place; it was easy to get him out. I wanted to get mad at him for doing this just to annoy me (he rarely had another motive) but before I could yell at him he ran over and hugged my waist. "Thank you Molly." He looked so sincere and sweet I couldn't get mad at him.

"You're welcome. Go upstairs and annoy Lia for a bit." He nodded but turned to Greg. "Who are you?"

"I'm helping Molly with a history project." He's helping me?!

"Are you here boyfriend?"

"No way in hell." Then my voice turned sweet. "He's Lucy's little brother"

Greg raised his eyebrow at the word 'little.' I gave him a look saying don't push it.

Todd looked up at him. "You're lucky. Lucy's awesome. I wish she was my sister.

"Hey!" I said, offended.

"Too, I wish Lucy was my sister too. I like having you as a sister."

"I like having you as a brother too. Now go upstairs."

Sighing, he did what he was told.

"Your brother?" Greg asked.

"No, random kids show up with their heads stuck in my staircase all the time." I answer sarcastically.

"I'd love a little brother."

"You have Lucy, and Lucy's awesome!"

He chuckled. "Yeah but Lucy isn't younger and she isn't a brother."

"True." We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, I didn't imagine you being so good with kids. He obviously adores you."

"Turning into Holmes, are we?" I said smirking.

He laughed. "It isn't hard to see. If you don't mind me asking, where's your Mum?"

I froze. What do I say? They didn't know why, but the whole town knew he was in Jail for life, and telling him that she was visiting the bastard wasn't the best idea. So, for the first time in a shockingly long time, I stuttered.

"She's uh… She-she's out. In Miller, visiting… a family friend."

Greg obviously knew I was lying but didn't say anything.

We sat down at the table and talked for another half hour. It was shocking, but he seemed… human. Like an actual person. I liked laughing with him, it was strange how nice he was; but I could tell it was hard for him to say things that wouldn't annoy me, and I appreciated the effort. Why was I doing this? Why was I talking to him like he was a friend? Our topics of discussion ceased and we sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Greg broke it.

"So… do you want to keep going with the project?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Actually I have to start dinner."

"Okay. So, I'll be off then."

"Okay. Do you want to come over tomorrow? To work on the project?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here after school."

"Can't he stay for dinner? I like him." Todd called from the top of the stairs

"No Todd, he has to have dinner with his own family."

"No I do-"

"Yes you do." I knew I sounded threatening but I didn't want him here any longer than necessary.

"I do. Yes. Sorry. Maybe another time." He spoke to Todd but he was looking at me. He looked upset.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the house. Todd walked to the Bottom of the stairs.

"Why did you send him away? He made you smile. Like Jim."

"I don't know." But I did. Greg was acting like an actual human; like he was actually interested in what I was saying. No one had ever talked to me about me other than Jim and I was fine with that. I trusted Jim, and Greg was not Jim. Greg was the kind of guy who had a lot of friends and went out to parties and didn't have any real interest in people like me. I didn't want to get attached, because that would mean I cared, and caring for a guy like him would not be an advantage.

"Go and check on Lia." I ushered him upstairs and started making dinner.

The rest of the night was normal until Jim showed up after the kids fell asleep the lounge. He helped me get the two in bed and we waited for Lucy to show up before we left.

Just like old times.


	7. a walk with JIm

**Sorry it took so long to update but three reviews for six chapters isn't too much motivation. And my dad took my laptop off me for calling my sister a skanky hipster. Anyways, in case you missed the last chapter Jims bi and in this chapter has a boyfriend, kind of. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing an English essay on comparing poems. **

I liked Jim's car. It was a good car, never broke down or anything.

When we were little, not long after Jim and I met, we ran down the old back road leading out of town. Not many people went out there, other than teenagers getting drunk. If you drive far enough past the train station there's an old water tower. Climbing up it was in no way safe and the ladder was rusty but we didn't care, it was an escape. Jim's parents were always fighting and my dad and brother didn't get along.

That's where we were headed, the old water tower. We parked right under it and climbed the unstable ladder. We didn't talk about much for a while, just school and stuff, until Jim thought it would be a good idea to bring up Lestrade.

"How did the studying go?"

"Why does it matter?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't answer the question with a question Molly it annoys me."

"I live to annoy you."

"Heh." He laughed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. I smiled.

"Don't change the subject. How was it? As hellish as you imagined?"

I had to think for a second. "IT was… surprising. He actually tried."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. He… _tried_? Huh, I didn't think people like him knew how to do that."

"People like him?"

"The dumb kids that sit up the back and copy of the others papers."

"Yeah, I guess. So… How are things at Sebastian's?"

Jim gave me a look before answering.

"Alright. It's not that hard. I don't see why we have to do it in pairs."

"mm. Are you going to the dance thing at school?"

"Nah, Me and Jake are going to some party out paster Miller."

"Jake? Who's Jake?"

Jim smiled and looked down. "Well?"

"He's some guy from London. He's staying with his sister for a few weeks."

"So he asked you out?"

"Yeah, a week ago."

I reached over and shoved his shoulder. "And you're only telling me now?!"

"Sorry! God, I didn't think it mattered."

I rolled my eyes. Jim never thought anything about him mattered. "Well if I can complain about Greg to you than you can tell me when some guy asks you out."

Jim sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" why did he have that look on his face every time we hung out.

"_Greg._"

"Yes. And?"

"I've just never heard you refer to him as anything other than Lestrade."

"Shut up or I'll shoot you."

"Ha. Like a bullet would be enough to take me down."

We had to laugh because it was probably true. Jim had been beaten, hit with cars, baseball bats, chairs, he's even cracked his head open before. We were almost convinced Jim was indestructible.

"So do you like this Jake person?"

"Yeah, He's nice. Do you like Greg?"

"What? No. What?" my answer was too quick and his question was too out of the blue.

"Do… You…Like-" I cut the smartass off.

"NO. Why would I like him?"

"Because he's not as big an idiot as you thought."

"So?"

"So…. Look I don't mean are you going to marry him, I mean can you tolerate him?"

"He's alright. But that doesn't change the fact he's just like all the other kids. He still smokes and he still sneaks out to go to parties and he gets drunk on the weekends and acts like an idiot-"

"MOLLY! You're rambling."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Is that what this is about? The fact Greg drinks? The fact he's an immature idiot? The fact he's just like your dad?"

"This has nothing to do with that son of a bitch." I said sharply looking away, because Jim was right. I hated people who drank for fun but in my experience it never ended like that, it ended with stupid mistakes and an inch deep gash in your brother's neck. Nothing good ever came of being an idiotic drunk.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jim whisper. We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Can we… can we leave now?" Jim gave a rueful nod before standing up and starting climbing down the ladder. I headed over to the car when Jim grabbed my arm and pulled me back to I was standing right in front of him. I looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey." He tilted my head up to look at him with his left hand, taking mine in his right. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I hated it when anyone brought up my dad. It was fine until a few months ago, and then every time he was brought up I started tearing up. Jim was one of the only ones who knew any and all of this. A sob ripped from my throat and he held me tighter.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay. Molly. Molly look at me." Jim grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. I promise, maybe not today or tomorrow, but I promise you, things will get better. We only have one more year here and we're gone."

I nodded and we walked back to the car.

It was late when we got back to my place, almost one in the morning. I thanked Jim and got out, going to my room and falling asleep almost immediately. And for the first time in months I had a nightmare.

**There we have it. An update. Probably shit but whatever. Anyways Im gonna need five reviews for the next chapter, as soon as I get that you get a nightmare and more Greg.**


End file.
